Toxic Cesspool
"Nice to meet you. I'm Toxic Cesspool. I know, I have that effect on people. But that's my nature, and it's something that nature can't change..." ''-Toxic Cesspool'' Toxic Cesspool (alias name Poison) is a character that appears throughout the Scorpius series. Being the only surviving member of his species, he was a Scorpius Warrior who ended up betraying them to work under Fregory for his own personal freedom against the world. He appeared in the first arc as a supporting character, only to become a supporting antagonist in the Super arc and a major antagonist in the Ultra arc. He had a grudge against the Scorpius Warriors due to his mistreatment at the time of his service from Beetle, Monkey and Rocket, as well as wanting to exploit the bad side of the Scorpius Warriors, specifically their title. After the defeat of Fregory in the Super arc during the Fregory 3 saga, Toxic swore revenge on Gregory, wanting to kill him and the Scorpius Warriors for his defeat in the Ultra arc. Physical Appearance Toxic appears as a Gregory counterpart with lavender skin and purple, curly poisonous hair with green eyes. He wears a green t-shirt with black pants and brown shoes. In his monstrous form, he appears much larger, having a fully purple figure with green eyes and mouth, bearing sharp teeth and claws. Origin of Name Toxic Cesspool's name comes from his element, and the "cesspool" part being a representation of him known to be disgusting, mostly with his words. Background Toxic was born from the now extinct Poison Human race created by the ZIA under the name Project: Poison. As a child, he had no actual parent figure, leading him to a life of misguided antics. However, he did have few friends, which were Monkey, Missile, and Beetle. Ten years before the actual event, he took the alias name "Poison" to avoid conflicts with anyone for suspicion of his childhood troubles. Throughout the years, he became a Scorpius Warrior only to gather intel about them. He also grew up with learning toxic behavior from the people around him, although he mostly ignored it. While remaining friends with his now Scorpius Warrior childhood friends, he hid some of his actions from them, but also dedicated himself to doing good by them. However, his friends soon grew busy, as well as the other Scorpius Warriors since he had no knowledge of "important matters", leaving him to feel abandoned. It got worse when Missile punched him, telling him to leave, as well as the rest of the Scorpius Warriors threatening violence should he act out of order. This later fueled his hatred towards the Scorpius Warriors. After Fregory's first appearance, he secretly met with him when he was down on his luck. He and Fregory made a deal, with him giving information on Gregory and friends' whereabouts and the Pillowstars in exchange for his protection. He secretly worked in the shadows to gather more intel about the Scorpius Warriors including their attacks. Personality Toxic Cesspool, as his name describes, tends to act very toxic towards anyone that he doesn't like. While he mostly jokes around with crude humor, he is very self-efficient, using others to get what he wants through manipulation without their knowledge of his true intentions. During the Scorpius Warriors arc, he used Gregory by giving him his ability as a means to get stronger and understand his powers more. He tends to also be deceptive, using one situation to cover up another action that may or may not be his fault. When things don't go right, he tends to throw a violent fit, attacking anyone who is even near him. An example is when Plague was around him during his breakdown after losing to Gregory that he attacked him for even mentioning his name. Under his false persona, he acts calm and collected, often wanting to help those who need it. His humor during this is ironically clean, allowing him to get on anybody's side without arousing suspicion. As a child, his behavior was more misguided, as he had no parental figure to teach him morals, although he adopted some from his friends. However, he committed small crimes like theft without regret, using his way to justify his actions. Because of him growing up in toxic environments, his behavior is further indulged into it. After being defeated by Gregory twice, he is more reasonable and understanding. He was even kind enough to apologize for his wrongdoings, and even felt remorse as he realized how his behaviors have affected everyone.